


photograph | yune

by iluvyuku



Category: DKB (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iluvyuku/pseuds/iluvyuku
Summary: where sungmin is secretly taking photos of yuku without him knowing, wanting to treasure every moment with him.
Relationships: Amanuma Yuku/Jung Sungmin | Lune
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	photograph | yune

**Author's Note:**

> this is going to be mf shitty, because like this is my first story ever. am i skilled? hell no. but check it out if ur interested pls- love ya! <33
> 
> p.s. bb's i KNOW it's cringy leave me ✨alone✨

'°

it all started when yuku, a cute japanese boy with an adorable smile, joined their company and became a trainee. sungmin was intrigued at the first sight of the younger boy and curious to find out more about him altough never gathering courage to do so. 

even though they were both trainess, they had different schedules and sungmin could only look from afar, for now.

unless, he takes a couple of pictures.

'°

one picture after another, sungmin knew what he was doing is weird and wrong in so many ways but he couldn't help it.

even after their schedules match now, he was just all over boy he didn't even know, which is crazy when he thinks about it.

other than that, brave announced there are thirty possible debut trainees and what is wild about that is the fact, that both him and yuku are one of them.

maybe it's his chance to get closer..

'°

even after a while sungmin is still in deep shock. he was picked. he was going to debut. it seemed unreal, it really did. 

the name of his group couldn't get out of his head.

DKB.. 

and what's even crazier??

amanuma yuku made it too. sungmin tought he was going insane. someone needed to tell him he wasn't dreaming, even though all of this seemed too good to be real.

'°

debut is exactly one month away from them. just one month.

he wanted to scream. all of them did. they were so incredibly excited, their wildest dream was coming true.

and if you are wondering what happened with photos? he kept the camera in one old shoebox under his bed. the photos meant so much to him and he couldn't just delete them. 

but still.. he made sure yuku doesn't find out.

because heechan already did.

'°

heechan, being the hyper boy he is, decided to snoop around for a bit and clean sungmin's and dongil's room because it always seemed like a mess.

while cleaning, he found the box and couldn't help but open it.

and he definitely didn't expect to see a.. camera. 

after thinking for a bit, he turned it on. and oh boy. picture after picture, it was all yuku. the same yuku next door. the same DKB yuku. their yuku.

so heechan wondered.. did sungmin have a crush on him??

'°

to say jung sungmin was surprised was an understatement.. heechan promised he wouldn't tell anyone but he felt unsure.

"just confess to him man" with that heechan left his room.

'°

when dongil came, sungmin told him everything and asked for advice.

dongil was a bit overwhelmed with information but basically told him the same thing as heechan.

'°

"omg. OH MY FUCKING GOD¥@?@¥-*@#" he did it.

he left the camera and a note on yuku's bed and when he came in the room, well... sungmin ran.

'°

"sungmin hyung?" soft voice called him with few knocks on the door.

"just so you know, if you come in i will die of embarassment."

yuku sighed and tought for a bit, but came in and sat next to him. sungmin was sprawled onto his bed, face into his soft pillows.

yuku tapped his shoulder, and boy turned around revealing his messy hair, glossy eyes and blush that was spreading across his face.

"do you hate me now?" he whispered weakly.

"what- n-no.. i think the whole... photo thing is a tad weird but your note is cute." oh how sungmin wanted to kiss his little pout right there and then.

"i like y-you too hyung.." sungmin blinked.

"wAIT WHAT@£?@(@" he scared the shit out of yuku but japanese boy just laughed afterwards.

"uh.. well yeah" he said shyly while blushing hard.

"can i kiss you??" sungmin blurted out.

yuku blushed even harder but nodded his head anyways. and that's all sungmin needed.

he leaned in.. and their lips conected for a moment.

then changmin barged into the room.

"oh. i-. SORRY UM BYE YEET" and he left.

two boys looked at each other and started laughing. they cuddled until dongil called them for dinner.

"boyfriends??" yuku asked.

"boyfriends?" sungmin said and kissed him again.


End file.
